Uh Oh
by Noivavea Nox
Summary: During the Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana. What if after Alex gets caught for the blue dye prank she uses magic to be able to go to Hawaii, but Zack catches her using magic. ZackXAlex-By Vote
1. Chapter 1

**.:Author's Note:. **

Never really written a crossover nor a fanfic for a TV show before. I only wrote this because I was watching Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana and notice how Alex didn't use magic that much. So, here's nothing.

**.**

**.:Chapter One:. **

**.**

"Can't believe that I was caught." Alex muttered after Justin had caught her for putting blue dye in the hot tube which caused most of his body to turn blue. It was a simple trick which she thought that Zack boy would get in trouble for.

"Right, now stay in this room and do not leave." Justin commanded, standing by the door of their room on the S..

"Hmph." Alex muttered, annoyed by Justin's authority. "Like hell I'm staying in here." She muttered under her breath when she heard Justin leave. She then grabbed her wand from her bag and started to think up spells in her head. "I need a spell to help disguise myself."

"Erm...what's that spell. Fashionista Presto Chango." Her outfit then changed into a simple pink tank top with a blue vest over the top and a yellow skirt. "No! I need to change my looks not just my clothes." She then racked her brain again, trying to think of a spell. "Oh, I will just make my own spell. When wanting to get out of here-"

"Hey, er, Alex." Zack entered her room, halfway through casting her spell.

"- Change my hair, eyes and ears." She then turned to see Zack standing there, a look of shock on his face.

"You're...You're- Magic!"

.

.

**.**

**I know, short, but I wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger. Should I continue it? **


	2. Chapter 2

**.:Author's Note:.**

I think I am going to have to leave this story as short chapters, and it won't be that long. I don't think I am going to do any pairings, I am not sure yet, depends on how writing this goes.

**.:Chapter Two:. **

"You're...You're-Magic!" Zack screamed from standing in the doorway, looking at a magically changed Alex.

"What? How?" Alex stumbled. "Magic? No. I just...am able to put wigs, contacts and change my face....really fast." She slurred, failing. She then stared at Zack who raised an eyebrow. "Oh fine." She then undid the spell and turned back to normal.

"How?"

"I can't tell you." Alex said, wishing she remembered a spell to erase memories.

"Okay then." Zack said, walking out. "Cody! You will never guess what I saw!" He screamed while walking down the hall.

"Ugh." Alex moaned, chasing after him and pulling him back into her room. "Look, you can't tell anyone about what you saw."

"Or what?"

"Or...I'll turn you into a dog and leave you stuck like that for the rest of your life."

"Cool." Zack smiled, causing Alex to frown in disbelief.

"Oh. What can I do to make sure you won't tell anyone?" She pleaded, not wanting Justin to find out that she messed up again.

"A date." Zack replied quickly.

"What? Ew. No."

"Fine then. Hey Cody!" Zack shouted, heading for the door again. Alex then pulled him back in and sighed.

"Fine. One date."

"Awesome. See you at eight!" Zack winked before leaving. Alex stared in disbelief as he left. She had messed up again, now wishing that it was the end of the cruise where she didn't have to see him again and she could put it all behind her.

She then placed her wand into her sock, encase she needed it later. As she did so Justin walked through the door to their room. "Wow. I'm shocked. I didn't think you would stay in here this long."

"Yes, well. Believe it." Alex sighed.

"Really, I thought you would have used magic by now and tried to escape."

"Pft, then, you really don't know me. I would never do anything so disrespectful to my big brother." Justin knew that something was up, but though best not to ask. "Okay then."

-X-

"So is your whole family magic?" Zack asked with the atmosphere being very awkward. Alex sat there with her hands trying to shield her face from anyone seeing her.

"Er, yeah." She rushed, lowering her voice to hint that he shouldn't be talking so loud.

"Wow. I can't believe this."

"Yeah, neither can I." An idea then popped in her mind to help get her away from the disaster date. "Er, excuse me." Alex then rang from the table and into her room. She then threw Justin's bags around, searching through them to help find what she wanted. She then found it- a little cabin that she knew Justin had brought. She opened it up and found a small little bottle, inside a love potion.

.

.

.

**I really don't like this story. Lol. **


	3. Chapter 3

**.:Chapter Three:. **

"Hey Zack. I got you a drink." Alex smiled as she returned to the table with the love potion in a glass, handing it to him.

"Oh hey, thanks." Zack smiled, taking the glass and taking a gulp of it. He then put the glass down, clueless to what he actually drank.

"I'll be right back again." Alex said, running off. She then got the other glass with the second part of the love potion, and started to scan the deck for another girl that looked Zack's age.

"Oh hey Alex!" Max screamed from behind her, scarring her and causing her to jump. This then lead to throwing the drink and most of it entering her mouth. [This has happened to me, but not with a love potion. XD] She then swallowed it, forgetting temporally what it was.

"Uh oh." Before she could say anything else the potion took effect and she ran back to the table with Zack, forgetting about her brother. "Hello Zacky-kins." She swooned as she sat down.

"Hello Alex-kins." Zack replied back, starring at her with an adoring expression.

"Alex?" Justin asked from the side lines, shocked at her sudden behaviour to the boy.

**-Short, but that is how I am writing the story.-**


	4. Chapter 4

**.:Chapter Four:. **

"What is up with my brother and your sister?" Cody asked Justin as they bumped into each other on the deck.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I do have an idea." Justin then wondered off to his shared cabin room and Cody, not sure what he was on about, followed. "Hm." Justin then noticed the bottle which should hold a love potion, empty on Alex's bed. "Why would she get him to fall in love with her?"

"Er, not that I know what you are talking about, but I can ensure you that my brother fell for her after finding out about her blue tie prank." Cody added in, confused, but was sure that his information would be helpful.

"Hm? Then why would she make herself fall in love with him?" Justin questioned himself.

"What are you on about?" Cody asked, but got no reply. Justin knew that it would help if Cody knew about magic, but he stuck to his laws that no one could find out.

"Hello brother!" Alex exclaimed. "Zack was just showing me around the boat. Who needs Hawaii when there is a lovely boat like this and a lovely boy like Zack on it." She sighed, a smile plastered on her face.

"Er, Cody. Would you mind if my sister and I had a private chat?" Cody then nodded and walked out of the door, still confused as ever about the previous conversation. He then thought it best to seek out Zack. "Alex, why did you use the love potion on yourself to fall in love with Zack? I thought you hated him."

"Who could hate him? He's wonderful." She swooned again, taking a seat on her bed.

"Alex." Justin spoke in a hard voice.

"Well you see dear brother. At first I wasn't going do, I was going to put him up with someone else to leave me alone, but after accidentally drinking some of it I am glad I saw how wrong I was not to drink it in the first place."

"Just great." Justin tutted, he would need help.

"Hey Zack, what's up?" Cody asked, entering Zack room.

"Not much, just thinking about Alex." He sighed lovingly. Cody's eyebrow then quirked when he saw the swooning look on his brothers face.

"O..kay. I always thought you were a moving on kind of guy. You know, one for a week." Cody asked, still confused about his brother's actions.

"Yeah, but Alex is different. She is so understand and..er, special. I mean heck, she is a wizard."

"A what?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry I don't really write this that much. If you have any ideas for this story tell me and I will most likely write more than, as I will have more ideas. Anyway, Woody appears in this chapter! Sorry if Cody seems too OOC. :S **

**.:Chapter Five:.**

"Wizard? Please don't tell me that you are taking drugs or something Zack?" Cody rolled his eyes, believing his brother to be speaking nonsense.

"Nope. Alex wouldn't like it I took drugs, and I want to keep Alex happy." Zack swooned again.

"Seriously? You are starting to freak me out." Cody sighed. "Here, Zack. Talk to Woody." Cody then dragged Woody and threw him in front of Zack.

"Er, hi Zack?" Woody said, confused as he saw Cody jog around the corner.

"Erm. What to do? What to do?" Justin paced his shared room, trying to think of a plan. He could have rung his dad, but then he would know that Justin had taken some of the potion from the lair. It wasn't his fault that he wanted to study magic while aboard the ship, was it? So who was he to ask help from?

"Brother I do not know why you are worrying." Alex smiled, swinging her legs from her seat on the bed.

"Alex. You have to snap out of this before we go home, otherwise we are both going to get in trouble."

"Snap out of what, dear brother?" Justin sighed, running his hand through his hair. He had to think of something fast. "Oh dear brother, you should just relax and enjoy life like I am with Zack." Justin sighed again, he was close to pulling his hair out.

"Zack? Are you okay?" Woody asked him slyly as they sat down at a table near the juice bar.

"Of course I am WoodChip, I am in love with an amazing girl named Alex." Zack swooned, becoming a common thing for him.

"But...but, what ever happened to our brother love? Never get tied down by a woman?" Woody stuttered, shocked.

"Alex is not a woman, but a God. A wizard God!" Zack shouted, skipping off towards the rooms.

"A wizard God?" He left Woody sitting there confused.

**Please PM with ideas. Please. **


End file.
